Behind Fox Smiles And Glaring Black Eyes
by Hontoutempest
Summary: A Naruto x Sasuke fic. Yup that about covers it. Oh and some Sakura bashing too. Can't forget the Sakura bashing!
1. Meet Naruto! Enters the main characters!

  
Behind Fox Smiles And Glaring Black Eyes   
By: Athea I usually don't sign in to review, so if you see my name, it's about 95 of the time me. 

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto because if I did, Naruto would be the ruler of the whole world with Sasuke at his side. And as you can see that isn't happening soon. Damn. 

WARNINGs: WARNING, this fic WILL have Naruto x Sasuke relations. Heh heh, I said "relations" when I actually mean "Sasuke falling hopelessly in love Naruto and I make him suffer because he can have Naruto and I can't pouts." 

Ahem ANYWAYS... if you are so closed minded that you can't stand gay relationships then please hit the back button NOW! Skip the whole "flame the author because they wrote a gay story" part, ok? And for those of you that loves Naruto x Sasuke fics. . . . on with the story! 

Chapter 1 - Meet Naruto! Enters the main characters! 

6 AM and the sun is just rising. There is a splash of orange that spreads through the Hidden Leaf Village. In the middle of this quite village, full of sleeping people, there lays a apartment. In this apartment lays a spiked blonde hair of head that is peaking from tangled blankets. The gentle rays of the sun shone through the window to slowly reach for the sleeping boy. The sunlight began to intrude in the boy's sleep, making him stir. One blurred sky blue eye slowly open. The birds outside of his window began chripping their welcome to the sun. All was peaceful throughout this village of the Hidden Leaf. 

. . . . . "AHHHHHHHHH! I'M LATE!" The birds were so startled that they quickly shut up and flew away from their perch near the window. 

"AHHH! I can't believe that I over slept again! AHHH! I can't get out!" The blonde haired boy was tangled in his blanket and seems to be fighting his way through. With very little sucess I might add. 

"I can't believe this is happening to ME! Just wait until I get free you bunch of evil blankets!" The continueing threats filled the room. All was quite well in the village as Naruto give the usual wakeup call for the people of the Hidden Leaf. A new day has begun and all woke to greet the morning sun. And Naruto. ;) 

  


  
"Ohiyo! Ohiyo Sakura-chan!" was Naruto's usual greeting, as he raced with one arm waving to the pink headed girl. As he came closer to the girl that was the focus of his attention, he suddenly tripped over a space between two boards that make up the bridge. 

"Dobe." Came the ritual reply from his black haired teammate. Although the bite that was carried with the usual reply was long gone, and now there was a quite fondess that filled that one word. Black eyes gleamed with more life than was there before. Sasuke observed his blonde haired teammate with more than a little affection but it was hidden as quickly as it appeared, after all appearances must be kept. 

"NARUTO DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT!" (inner Sakura,"HELL YEAH! YOU MORON, YOU'RE INTERRUPTING MY "GET CLOSER TO SASUKE TIME!") The pink headed girl shouted from her place next to Sasuke. "NARUTO WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" She vented her fusteration on the poor boy. She failed to get Sasuke's attention again. Why doesn't he pay attention? He even pays more attention to that MORON than me! Even if it IS just to insult him. 

The blonde ignore Sakura to pick himself up and glare at Sasuke. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He demanded, pointing a finger at Sasuke to empathize his point. 

"Dobe." Came the flat reply. 

"WAHHH! DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU. . YOU TAKE THAT BACK! YOU, YOU, BASTARD!" Naruto was flushed red in his anger. 

Sasuke just flatly stared at him. His black eyes hid more than anybody can expect. He made sure to hide his reaction to seeing Naruto all flushed. After all, he wasn't quite ready to explain these emotions to Naruto, yet. "Dobe." came his quite reply. 

"BASTARD! DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'll..I'll.." He was cut off before he can finish saying what he was going to do. 

"Now, now, children. There is no need to be fighting." With a puff of smoke, a silver haired ninja appeared, crouching on the hand rails of the bridge. In his hand was an opened small pink book. 

"AII! Kakashi-sensei, you're LATE!" Naruto accused. He swung around to point at his sensei, totally forgetting Sasuke, for the moment that is. 

"So were you, dobe." Sasuke couldn't help but add. He didn't like it when he doesn't have Naruto's full attention. He glared at his sensei, as if blaming that fact on him. 

"WHHAT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Naruto was so close to bursting that the heat could be felt miles away. 

"Now, now. Naruto, Sasuke, don't you guys want to hear my good news?" Kakashi was smiling, or it could be gas. How could you tell anyways? 

"What! What! Nee Kakashi-sensei, what is the good news!" Naruto demanded impatiently, quickly forgetting about roasting Sasuke over an open fire and focused all of his attention, which isn't that much to begin with, on his sensei. "Nee nee what is it Kaskashi-sensei?" He began to hop up and down impatiently. 

"We have a. . . . TOP SECRET mission!" Kakashi declared, his one eye wrinkling in good humor as he followed Naruto up and down. 

  


  
Well, how was the first chapter? Want me to update faster? Well, there is a little button that you could hit. hints Hehehehe ANYWAYS please review. 


	2. SECRET MISSION? RAMEN?

  
Behind Fox Smiles And Glaring Black Eyes   
By: Athea 

Disclaimers: Go read the first chapter. 

Chapter 2 - SECRET MISSION! RAMEN! 

"We have a. . . . TOP SECRET mission!" Kakashi declared, his one eye wrinkling in good humor as he followed Naruto up and down. 

That statement brought everyone's attention to him so quickly that you would have thought he fired a gun or something. Sasuke turned his head from Naruto so quickly that a little 'whish' sound could be heard. Naruto was up in the air when Kakashi said this, so there was a 'thump' as his butt hits the ground. And Sakura, well Sakura was still lost in her 'Marrying Sasuke and Bashing Ino' fantasy that she really didn't hear what he've said. BUT if she've heard, she would have reacted too. Really. . . . .Ok, so she couldn't care less but she isn't a main character in this story anyways so she doesn't count. 

After a couple of minutes Naruto finally snapped out of his stuper to ask a question.   
"Whaaaaaa. . ." Ok, so Naruto isn't the sharpest crayon in the box but he is cute and that has to count for something, right? Hump at least Sasuke thinks so. ;) 

Sasuke was dieing to ask for more information too but he wasn't going to ask and lose his cool mask. No way, no how. 

Sakura, well Sakura was still in a fantasy but this time it was the 'After the Wedding and party and. . .'. Shudders. You really don't want to know. But to give you a hint, she is bushing like a red tomato. Thank god Sasuke can't read minds, he would have killed her for all the things she made him do and then puke. Or he would have puked and then killed her. 

After five whole minutes have passed and still no one has said anything. So Kakashi, being the nice person he was, which means that he was bored and had already finished his pervented book, finally decided to snapped them out of it. Because, well. . he needed them to ask questions so that he could answer them. . .or not answer them as the case being. And well Sasuke DEFINITELY wasn't going to ask so that only leaves Naruto and Sakura. Well since Sakura ask smart questions, he would have to be really tricky to avoid parts that he didn't want to answer, so that leaves Naruto. Thank god for Naruto, he doesn't even have to be tricky to avoid parts that he didn't want to answer. Naruto was cute and has a good heart but BOY was the kid think headed. And he was so easy to bribe. All you have to do is have enough money to pay for ramen and you could get the kid to do anything. That or you could promise him that you'd show him a way to beat Sasuke. Hehe kids are so cute and gulliable. 

And so Kakashi did the one thing that promise to get Naruto out of his daze. He pointed out toward the ground and said, "Hey, I wonder what this bowl of RAMEN is doing out here!" And I would just like to point out to you wonderful readers out there that Kakashi can't act. Period. But as he'd said before, Naruto can be so gulliable. 

Naruto immentately snapped to attention and yelled, "RAMEN! RAMEN! IT'S MINE!" He jumped to the spot that Kakashi pointed and looked around wildly. "WHERE THE RAMEN? WHERE! WHERE!" 

Ok, by this time Kakashi fell from the rail because he was laughing too hard and dropped into the river below the bridge with a splash. Sasuke was GLARING at the spot where Kakashi was crouching for playing such a horriable prank on his Naruto. I mean, you shouldn't use ramen against Naruto. That's just wrong. And Sakura, well Sakura is now on her 'Babies with Sasuke' fantasy. EWWWWW pink hair with blackish blue eyes is just wrong on a boy that looks EXACTLY like Sasuke. 

  


  
An hour later. . . . well ok about 15 minutes but whose counting? 

Kakashi was crouching on the rails, dripping wet. Sasuke was still glaring at Kakashi and every few seconds would sneek a look at Naruto. Naruto was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed, pouting. Awwwww, he looks so cute! Sasuke must have been thinking the exact same thing because there is a faint FAINT blush on his pale skin. And Sakura, well Sakura is now sneeking peeks at Sasuke every few seconds and blushing. Yes, she had finally snapped out of her fantasy because her 'Sasuke in danger' radar had picked up Naruto shouting at Sasuke because he thought Sasuke was the one who pulled the trick on him. And Sakura had immentately jumped infront of Sasuke to defend him. That was when Kakashi jumped up on the rails, dripping water, and STILL chuckling. 

After a while Naruto finally remembered what Kakashi said to make him fall into a stupor. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU SAID WE HAVE A SECRET MISSION! WHAT IS IT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" As you can see, patience isn't Naruto's strong point either. 

"Well now Naruto, if I told then it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" Kakashi said as he rested his chin on his hand. 

Sasuke glared at him harder. What was he, stupid? Even Naruto wouldn't fall. . 

"Of course! I knew that!" 

Sasuke sweatdropped. Oh yeah, he definitely wasn't in love with the dobe for his brain. Really that boy is too trusting. Well, I guess that's why I'm here. He really needs to be looked after. 

"The mission starts tomorrow. So see you all tomorrow. Same time, same place. Oh and be sure to pack a week worth of things that you'll need. Bye now." With that Kakashi disappear with a poof of white smoke. 

"Wait. ." Sasuke sighs. Damn it! He always leaves without telling us anything. How can we prepair if we don't even know what the mission is! Some teacher he turned out to be. 

  


  
Hey! A second chapter! Wow this is a new record for me. If you looked at all of my other things you will see that I've. . , well I get bored REALLY easily. I have a short attention span. :) 

Anyways I would like to thank all the reviewers! I'd never thought the first chapter would get that many reviews. But thank you! 

Ummm and here are some answers to some questions. For the whole dobe thing, go read Kari's review. She explains MUCH better than I could. Ok, umm the whole inner Sakura thing is also in the manga and the anime. And the whole Kakashi poofing, well in the anime he does that alot. Or at least I think he does. I don't think it is transportion or anything but maybe he just likes a flashy enterance? Anyways read the manga and watch the anime. I'm assuming that anybody that reads the Naruto fics would have at least read the manga or watched the anime but if you haven't, I'm sorry but I can't explain all the little details. 

Oh and sorry Akira, but I can't reveil the top secret mission yet! Actually I kinda haven't plan out WHAT it is yet. blushed It was just something that I threw in and was a good stopping place. And since I wanted to get the second chapter up, I left the top secret for later so that I can think up all the details later. 

AND for other news. . . has anybody seen ep. 80 yet? I'm downloading right now and can't wait! Also I'm waiting for chapter 213 of the manga. I can't wait for that one either! 

And as aways. . . REVIEW! Its what makes the world go round. Or the writing world anyways. 

Hehe silly Pinky-cat, the BOTTOM button, but here is a next chapter for you so that you can push THAT button again. ;) 


End file.
